Rick Wolf
Rick Wolf is an experienced solider and the main protagonist on Incognito Cinema Warriors XP. Portrayed by series creator Rikk Wolf, Rick is headstrong, sarcastic and quick with a firearm as well as a stinging movie quip. Rick belongs to CORPS, a United States Military Special Operations Force that deals exclusively with combatting zombies and holds the rank of Commander. Some time after the zompocalypse strikes the world, Rick is deployed to downtown Kansas City, Missouri with his squad to aid in the containment of the zombie outbreak therein. Rick's Squad is "lost" to him, as stated in the lyrics to the opening theme song , and the visuals displayed highly suggest they were eaten alive by zombies (Rick has yet to make any mention of his squad's ultimate fate during an episode). Outnumbered and low on ammo, Rick takes refuge in a nearby abandoned movie house, Cine-A-Sorrow Theater. It's there that he meets future robot companions Topsy Bot 5000 and Johnny Cylon, who seemed to be idly passing the time inside. The owner of the theater, Dr. Harrison Blackwood, forces Rick (and subsequently Topsy & Johnny) to view bad movies in exchange for shelter from the ever-worsening zompocalypse that is literally at the theater's doorstep. Character Overview Rick is generally rather sarcastic and cynical, especially following the show's first episode, where he was prone to cheekiness. Not the least bit happy with his situation, Rick is understood to actively want to escape the theater and rejoin the battle to defeat the walking dead. Using a chainsaw to dismember invading zombies, Rick makes an attempt to escape the theater in Episode 101 after the first movie segment, showing that he has no qualms about getting his hands (and everything else) dirty. Dr. Blackwood then opens the lobby's security shutters to reveal what we can only assume is a army of zombies (this occurs off-screen), effectively forcing Rick to accept his captivity for the time being. The solider often loses his patience with the robots, particularly troublesome Topsy, while having a more friendly relationship with Cylon. Little has been revealed of Rick's life before his imprisonment at Cine-A-Sorrow. In Episode 102, during one of the movie segments, Rick makes comments that reveal (assuming this wasn't just comedic fodder) that he is twenty-five years old, is Force Recon (suggesting he has a background in the Marines or that CORPS itself is a Marine operation), and has an MBA degree . It appears Rick enjoys heavy metal music (as do the robots upon discovering it) and has a strong dislike of actress Lindsay Lohan. Inspiration Series creator Rikk Wolf has stated that when in-character he is merely playing "an alternate reality" version of himself that isn't vastly different. The Name The character's name is spelled in the traditional way, while actor Rikk Wolf spells his name with two k's. This is similar to and perhaps an intentional nod to MST3K host Michael J. Nelson's character, whose name was "Mike Nelson" on that show. Category:CORPS Members Category:Cine-A-Sorrow Occupants Category:Characters played by Rikk Wolf Category:Robot Co-Op players Category:Robot Co-Op Players